


To Bring Him Back

by Iriszebracorn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Drift au, Gen, Transcendence AU, but blame the au, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriszebracorn/pseuds/Iriszebracorn
Summary: Mabel had lost her brother during the Transcendence... Or did she?





	To Bring Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote two years ago highly based on this other fic (it's a continuation of sorts, but I guess it can be read alone too): https://avafalls.tumblr.com/post/125017622454/goodbye-forever-bro-bro  
> First off, it's the drift au, which is a sub au of the transcendence au, it's sort of a more hardcore version of tau in which mabel can't see dipper and so he loses his humanity waaay faster.

She had said goodbye to her brother. She knew it was the best for him and she was willing to give him something better than wandering around as a ghost, but she still felt empty inside after saying those words.

She was being haunted.

She was sure it was her brother, it could only be him, but after saying goodbye, whatever was there, still haunted her. He could be attached to an object, and so she burned his hat, this one with the pine tree that he wore almost the entire summer. She thought he could have finally moved on. She felt sad, but also happy for him.

But she was still being haunted.

Everything that had happened before, organizing her pencils, her books that way and taking his things out of place, all those things could only have been done by her brother. But not the notes, they were weird, it didn't seem like him.

And then there was the circle, a summoning circle. It was definitely a demon, it had to be. She knew which one, and she knew that it wasn't her brother, it couldn't be him, he couldn't do those things...

But she was still being haunted.

She went against all sense and her fears and drew the lines with chalk on the floor and set the candles. Her hands were shaking, but she made everything carefully. She stood before the circle and hesitated. Then called him, Alcor.

For a brief second everything stopped, and she breathed in. She asked herself if it was a good idea after all, and she regretted immediately giving up to recklessness, but she had no more time. The moment passed and everything seemed to move again, and she breathed out. The fire of the candles flickered and smoke appeared in the middle of the circle, just above the pair of stars.

The smoke formed into a person and, during the process, her expression changed from fear to astonishment and despair. The person standing – or actually floating – in the middle of the circle wore a suit and a top hat, had bat wings, claws, pointed ears and black and golden eyes. She analyzed his face and felt sick as she saw how those demonic features were present in this face. It wasn't a 12 years old face, but there was no mistake, it was his face.

She couldn't feel joy for seeing her brother after years, because it wasn't him, it wasn't that adorable dork that she had lost in that summer. Her brother could never wear such an expression... Or such lack of it. He was utterly expressionless, giving no trace of emotion, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, no anything. And seeing his face like this felt wrong.

“Mabel.” His voice was flat and full of echo. When he spoke she noticed that he had razor sharp teeth. And she just stood there staring at him until her eyes got blurry, momentarily unable to differentiate the forms.

Some moments passed without anything happening, none moved, none spoke. Until he, almost as if unfreezing reality, moved forward. She looked down at the floor and met her eyes with his shadow, following it as it got closer and closer to the edge of the circle, until it passed through it with no struggle.

It wasn't supposed to happen, was it? She sobbed and tried to take a step back, but instead she bumped into the wall. When did she get there? She didn't know, and didn't care. She closed her eyes and when she felt hands holding her shoulders she was sobbing again. She didn't fight when the hands pulled her closer and he embraced her, tears now running freely down her face.

He didn't say anything and she didn't hug him back, she just stood there feeling his warmth, even if it didn't give her any comfort. She knew that his face was as expressionless as before and that he wasn't feeling anything.

She wasn't sure if it was a hug. The action seemed merely possessive, done with no emotion attached. She let out a struggled sob between tears and said almost in a whisper “Dipper.” With this word came the feeling, different from what she had felt all of the times before. This was the final acknowledgement, and now she knew for sure that she might have lost her brother.

She didn't care if her brother was a demon, but she wondered with despair if there was still a trace of Dipper in this person that she didn't know anymore. But, she couldn't deny that he had looked for her. All this time giving some clues that grew as the time passed. He had always been there, and even when she had pretended that there wasn’t anything there he kept trying to get her attention. He hadn't given up.

And that's why she made a resolution.

If there was still a trace of her brother in him, she would look for it, she would fight to bring it back to the surface and would never, ever, give up on him.


End file.
